The invention relates to the trustworthiness of processed data. More particularly, the invention relates to indicating the trustworthiness of data that has been processed in accordance with a processing rule.
Consumers (including humans or software agents) of information may be uncertain as to its trustworthiness. This is particularly problematic for situations where information is based on large amounts of data originating from different sources. Although attempts have been made to address the problem of indicating the trustworthiness of data, such attempts have relied on assumptions that compromise the accuracy and/or usefulness of the indication(s) provided.